prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Melendez
| birth_place = Harlem, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Brooklyn, New York | trainer = Team 3D Academy | debut = August 5, 2014 | retired = }} Chris Melendez (June 13, 1987) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. He is the second one-legged athlete in professional wrestling following WWE alumnus Zach Gowen. Early life Melendez grew up in Spanish Harlem. His grandmother introduced him to professional wrestling at a young age and, ever since, he has been hooked. Melendez is a second-generation military veteran. His father is a veteran of Vietnam. Compelled by the events of September 11, 2001, Chris joined the U.S. Army at the young age of 17. At age 19, and with only 23 days of his Iraq deployment remaining, he sustained horrifying life-threatening injuries from an IED. Professional wrestling career Total Nonstop Wrestling (2014-2016) In 2012, Melendez entered Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling in Florida where he trained day-in and day-out under the tutelage of Bully Ray and Devon. During the September 10 edition of Impact Wrestling, Melendez wrestled and defeated BroMans ally DJ Z. He also earned a victory against Kenny King. Since joining the roster, Melendez teamed with Mr. Anderson, and joined the pursuit for the TNA Tag Team titles. Melendez & Anderson were knocked out of the Tag Team Championship tournament in the first round, losing to Kenny King & MVP, during the September 17th edition of Impact Wrestling. Afterwards, Melendez and Anderson continued to wrestle as a team, defeating The BroMans (Jessie Godderz & Robbie E) during the September 18th edition of TNA Xplosion. Melendez avenged his team's loss to Kenny King and MVP on September 19, by defeating King in a singles match. On January 29, 2015, during Impact, Melendez joined a 20-Man TNA World Heavyweight Title Number 1 Contendership Gauntlet match, that ended with MVP emerging as the victor. On January 30, Melendez teamed with Brooke in an intergender tag team match won by their opponents Angelina Love & Robbie E. On February 13, at TNA One Night Only: Hardcore Justice 4, Melendez was part of a Weapons Gauntlet Battle Royal won by James Storm. On February 14 at TNA One Night Only: Joker's Wild 3, Melendez teamed with Bram in the first round of the 2015 Joker's Wild tournament, won by Gunner & James Storm. On the March 16th edition of TNA Xplosion, Melendez defeated Samuel Shaw. Two months later, Melendez returned to Impact on May 8 as part of Team Angle (with Kurt Angle, Drew Galloway, Lashley & Micah) in a Hardcore War match won by Team Young (Eric Young, Bram, Kenny King, Low Ki & MVP). On the June 24th edition of iMPACT! Wrestling Melendez lost to Eric Young. Two days later on the June 26th edition of iMPACT!, Melendez joined a Number 1 Contender Battle Royal for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, ending with Drew Galloway as the winner. On the June 27th edition of iMPACT!, Eric Young repeated his success, by defeating Melendez in a singles match. During the July 22nd iMPACT! Wrestling taping, Melendez lost to Tyrus in a dark match. He avenged his loss three days later during the next taping, winning a singles match against Manik. During the July 28th edition of iMPACT! Melendez endured another defeat by Eric Young in singles competition. Two days later on the July 30th edition of iMPACT!, Melendez made a comeback by winning a lumberjack match against Eric Young, breaking Young's winning streak against Melendez. After July, Melendez would not be seen in a TNA ring for three months. He returned on October 4, just in time to join Bound for Glory XI. Melendez was part of a Bound For Gold Gauntlet Battle Royal won by Tyrus. After this event, Melendez has been absent from in-ring action. On June 15, 2016, Melendez announced his departure from TNA. Independent circuit (2016-present) After departing from TNA, Melendez debuted for Conquer Pro Wrestling on June 4 at CPW We Don't Play Fight where he won his match against Irish Jack. Melendez won his debut match on July 9 at Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling's TNT United We Stand event, defeating Mahabali Shera and Tony Kozina in a Three Way match. On November 19 at TNT/GFW Road To The Gold, Melendez was eliminated by fellow TNA alumni Samuel Shaw in a Tried-N-True Title Tournament Quarter Final match fellow TNA alumni Samuel Shaw. On December 9, Melendez returned to CPW where he defeated Jack Hurley to win the CPW Heavyweight Championship for the first time. This marked the first championship Melendez won in his career. On May 20, 2017, Melendez returned to Conquer Pro Wrestling to successfully retain the CPW Heavyweight title against his fellow Impact Wrestling (formerly TNA) alumnus Samuel Shaw. Over a year later, on June 22, 2018, Melendez returned to CPW, where he successfully retained the brand's heavyweight title, defeating fellow Impact Wrestling alumnus Jesse Neal. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Fisherman Suplex *'Nicknames' :*''"The Sarge"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *'Conquer Pro Wrestling' :*CPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked #207 in PWI 500 - 2015 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Ranked #9 as Rookie Of The Year - 2014 External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1987 births Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Former military Category:New York wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Conquer Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers